Naтalιѕ ιѕιl
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: Kuroo y Bokuto siempre le decían que los diecisiete era la edad de oro, Akaashi sólo asentía; Para Tsukishima, sin embargo, no era más que otro número. —. Quería darte sexo dulce y cursi por tu cumpleaños, pero no puedo dejar que te malcríes sólo porque es un día especial. /KuroTsukki. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kei!


_Al principio no planeaba en escribir un fic sobre su cumpleaños, pensaba en otra temática pero luego me pregunté: si no es hoy, ¿cuándo? Así que bueno: aquí está mi regalo para mi husbando no.1_

 _Declaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece, es propiedad de Furutade y yo hago esto sin fines de lucro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría._

 _Mil gracias a Zakky por alcanzar a vetear esto a tiempo ¡Eres pro!_

 _Le dedico este fic al grupo de rol BAKT de HP! En representación de todas~ LOL_

 _Advertencias: PWP (plot what plot? Or Porn without Plot) esto es PURO lemmon sin trama. Tiene un ligero BDSM, pore so es rating M, sobre advertencia no hay engaño._

 _¡Disfruten!_

 _¡Así que FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MOONSHINE!_

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 **Capítulo único: Natalis Isil**

Kuroo y Bokuto siempre le decían que los diecisiete era la edad de oro, que con esa edad eres lo suficientemente chico como para que no te arresten pero que en algunos lugares hacen excepciones contigo porque ya casi tienes la edad legal. El mundo está a tus pies cuando tienes diecisiete. Akaashi sólo asentía.

Para Tsukishima, sin embargo, no era más que otro número en su cuenta de Facebook y de todos los correos que le llegaron de las páginas web donde estaba registrado, felicitándolo. Él no se sentía nada especial por un año más de vida.

Suspiró irritado cuando su madre y su hermano entraron por la puerta de su habitación cantando suavemente la típica canción que correspondía a la ocasión, ya no era un niño para pasar por esas cosas, pero aun así una media sonrisa se abrió paso por sus labios y no refutó nada cuando el pedazo de pastel de fresa fue dejado frente a él para que soplara la vela.

Lo hizo sin muchas ceremonias, sin tomarse la molestia de pedir un deseo.

Su madre le besó la frente y le peinó un poco su cabello de recién levantado antes de felicitarlo, seguido de eso salió de la habitación para dejarlo comenzar su día.

Akiteru por otro lado le entregó un largo paquete envuelto en un patético papel impreso con lunas de todos los tamaños sobre un fondo muy azul para su gusto; pero así era su hermano, escogía las envolturas más horribles para envolver los mejores regalos. Kei entendía el mensaje, no juzgues por la envoltura o algo anticuado como eso.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kei, no puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido.

Una sonrisa medio nostálgica se instaló en su rostro antes de retirarse de la habitación. Le costaba ver a su hermanito crecer, pero se alegraba de que se estuviera convirtiendo en un hombre de bien, con metas fijas y que incluso tuviera espacio para el amor en su vida. Que aún no hubiera conocido al afortunado era otra historia...

Tsukishima por su parte dejó el regalo de lado, consciente de que si lo abría en ese momento se entretendría con él y llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Su celular vibró y el corazón se le aceleró, aunque ya sabía de quien sería el mensaje.

De: Tetsurou Kuroo

27/09/17 a las 7:03 am

 _¡Buenos días luna de mi vida! ¿Ya estás despierto? ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kei! ¡Desearía poder estar ahí para darte tu primer beso de 17 años!_

Kei resopló, hastiado de que Kuroo hubiera comenzado a llamarlo como Kahl Drogo a su Kaleeshi; pensó que cualquier cosa era mejor que _Moonshine_ , pero nada mejor que eso para recordarle lo equivocado que había estado.

Tecleó una rápida respuesta antes de dejar el celular sobre su mesita de noche, al lado del pastel que su madre le había llevado, y levantarse para finalmente comenzar su día escolar.

De: Tsukishima Kei

27/09/17 a las 7:07 am

 _El viernes seguirá siendo el primero. Te veo entonces. Hablamos luego._

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Su día escolar fue bastante agradable, nadie en el salón sabía que era su cumpleaños, y Yamaguchi respetó que él quisiera seguir manteniéndolo en secreto. Aun así, durante el almuerzo recibió un pequeño regalo por parte de su mejor amigo y Yachi; eran dos pases para una degustación de pasteles de fresa que tendría lugar en Tokio el mes siguiente. Y aunque soltó el comentario de si querían engordarlo tendría que intentar con algo mejor que eso, al final les agradeció (de corazón) el gesto.

En el entrenamiento, sin embargo, no pudo evitar la vergüenza de pasar dos minutos en silencio mientras todos le cantaban un muy desentonado y desafinado « _Feliz cumpleaños a t_ i», aunque al final se burló de la cara de asesino en serie que Kageyama había tenido durante toda la canción.

Otro aspecto positivo fue que el entrenamiento estuvo bastante ligero. Entonces cuando hacían su última ronda de Rallys a tres puntos, en el que a su equipo conformado por Sugawara y Ennoshita le había ido bastante bien. Fue que lo vio entrar. Estaba bloqueando un remate de zaguero por parte de Hinata cuando ese inconfundible cabello despeinado entró en su campo de visión.

La verdad le había parecido bastante raro que el gato presumido que era su novio no le hubiera vuelto a escribir desde la mañana, pero asumió que sería porque ambos habían estado ocupados; según sabía ese había sido el último día de los primeros parciales de Tetsurou en la universidad. Y ahora que lo veía ahí...

Quiso sonreír como una patética y ridícula adolescente enamorada. Logró contenerse, pero el sentimiento ya estaba arraigado en su pecho.

El entrenamiento terminó poco después cuando la tercia de Hinata, Daichi y Nishinoya le ganó a la de Yamaguchi, Asahi y Kageyama, con un elevo de Nishinoya que se comió a todos (1). Incluso Kuroo soltó un silbido de sorpresa que llamó la atención de los presentes.

Todo el equipo se acercó a saludarlo, todos menos Tsukishima, quien prefirió tomar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia los vestidores para tomar una ducha. Sabía que estaba siendo un grosero, y sabía que Kuroo se había dado cuenta de eso.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Cuando salió su cabello aún estaba un poco húmedo, pero las tardes todavía eran cálidas así que no le preocupó enfermarse.

Encontró a Kuroo recargado contra la puerta que hacía de entrada y salida de la escuela. Tsukishima odiaba lo bien que se veía vestido todo de negro, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera Nike.

—¿Llevas esperando mucho tiempo? —preguntó con voz desinteresada cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Por ti, lo vale.

Entonces Tsukishima notó la bolsa café con un ribete amarillo en los bordes. La reconoció al instante, de su tienda de postres preferida en Tokio.

Kuroo notó a donde miraba y le tendió el regalo.

—Sé que probablemente ya te han dado mucho pastel de fresa hoy, pero sé que ninguno te gusta más que éste.

—Gracias Kuroo-san.

—Llevas uno, Tsukki.

—Lo sé —contestó con voz insolente antes de comenzar a caminar, dejando a Kuroo atrás para que éste lo siguiera.

Llevaba uno, e iba por dos más.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que hayas dejado que me perdiera de esa manera Moonshine!

—No estabas perdido, yo supe dónde estabas todo el tiempo.

—¡Pero yo no sabía dónde estabas tú!

—Eso no rompe mi argumento de que no estabas perdido, Kuroo-san.

Tetsurou miró a ambos lados de la calle, asegurándose que ningún chismoso anduviera por ahí. Según recordaba le faltaban al menos dos cuadras para llegar a la casa de Kei, así que aprovechó la oportunidad de verse completamente solos.

—¡Maldición Kei!

Elevó una mano hasta el rubio cabello y cerró sus dedos con fuerza sobre las suaves hebras que ya se encontraban secas. No fue un jalón fuerte, sólo lo suficiente para que su insolente pareja volteara con un gesto contrariado en el rostro.

Sin soltar los mechones de cabello dirigió su boca hacia la de Kei y estampó sus labios sobre los otros, obligándolo a abrir la boca para que pudiera meter su lengua. Tsukishima sabía a dulce y eso era algo que le encantaba a Kuroo.

Fue un beso fogoso, la mano del excapitán de Nekoma le impidió separarse mientras se dejaba llevar por la forma en que Tetsurou mordía y chupaba sus labios antes de que sus lenguas se encontraran una y otra vez. Toda la piel se le erizó por la erótica sensación e incluso pensó que sus piernas comenzarían a temblarle en cualquier momento.

Suspiró contra los suaves labios de Kuroo, reacio a separarse y un quejido escapó de su boca cuando lo mano en su cabello lo obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Van dos Tsukki —murmuró Tetsurou y Tsukishima sonrió con inocencia—. ¡Felices diecisiete!

* * *

...•••...

* * *

La cena con la madre de Tsukishima fue bastante bien. Akiteru ya había regresado a Sendai por el trabajo, pero Tsukishima no pudo estar más que feliz por eso.

—Viajaré hasta Tokio esta noche, cariño —le anunció su madre con un gesto de culpabilidad—. Tu padre llega en pocas horas de su viaje de negocios. Quería llegar hoy, pero seguro mañana te festejará como se debe ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta allá, Kuroo-kun? Como gesto de agradecimiento por haber venido desde tan lejos a felicitar a mi hijo.

—Muchas gracias señora Tsukishima pero en la universidad me las arreglé para tener el día de mañana libre. Yo también quiero seguirle festejando el día a Tsukki.

La mujer asintió y en el fondo se alegró de que su hijo no se quedaría solo el resto de su cumpleaños.

—Está bien, gracias por el detalle, y también por el pastel ¡estaba delicioso! —se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para darle un beso a Kei entre el cabello—. Tengo que irme pero estaremos de vuelta en unas horas. Mañana es día escolar así que no se desvelen, ¿bien? —Kuroo y Tsukishima asintieron—. Bien, nos vemos mañana cariño, hasta pronto Kuroo-kun.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon el auto marcharse. Kuroo pensó que era su día de suerte, porque las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Poco a poco una sonrisa felina se formó en su rostro, haciendo que Tsukishima tuviera ganas de golpearlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿dormirás temprano Moonshine?

—De hecho, lo haré.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres tu regalo de cumpleaños?

—No.

—Maldición Tsukki, estás muy insolente hoy. Está bien, si no quieres no haremos nada, pero te conozco, sé que me deseas.

—No lo hago —mintió.

Kuroo se paró de su asiento y se acercó a Tsukishima. Lo tomó del mentón y levantó su rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron, ámbar y avellana chocando, fundiéndose como un preludio a lo que pronto sus cuerpos harían.

—¿No te he enseñado que mentir no está bien? —preguntó Kuroo con voz ronca, haciendo que el rubio se levantara de su silla al ejercer un poco de presión sobre los dedos que ya estaban en su rostro—. Vuélveme a mentir y será el tercer Strike...

Kei se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía por la victoria.

—No te amo...

Kuroo gruñó y algo dentro de él cambió, como si esas últimas palabras hubieran bajado un interruptor en su interior. Tomó a Tsukishima por ambas muñecas y lo jaló con fuerza, lo suficiente para hacerlo trastabillar y tomarlo entre sus brazos. El rubio no supo cómo, pero de pronto estaba siendo cargando a modo de princesa con dirección a su habitación.

—Eres un niño malo, Kei, ¿y sabes lo que les pasa a los niños malos?

Tsukishima negó con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas. Odiaba que el mayor lo cargara de esa manera.

—Les dan castigos igual de malos —explicó con calma—. Quería darte sexo dulce y cursi por tu cumpleaños, pero no puedo dejar que te malcríes sólo porque es un día especial.

En cuanto entraron al cuarto de Tsukishima fue Kuroo quien sintió un cambio en la actitud del menor. Había dejado de resistirse realmente, y ahora era más como un reto que de verdad disfrutaba. Eso no hizo más que encenderle la sangre.

Sin reparos lo aventó sobre la cama, sin preocuparse por si podía lastimarlo o no. Después de todo su sarcástico novio era bastante resistente, eso era algo que ambos sabían muy bien.

—Moonshine —el apodo fue más un ronroneo—, ¿serás un buen chico y te disculparás por mentir? No sé dónde están tus modales, así que hazlo.

—No eres mi jefe.

Kuroo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y palmeó su muslo con fuerza, totalmente ajeno a lo fuerte que sonó el golpeteo.

—Ven aquí, agáchate.

—Oblígame.

Los dedos de Kuroo se encajaron con fuerza en la cintura del rubio, jalándolo bruscamente hacia su regazo. Tsukishima no era más fuerte que él, así que no le supuso un gran reto llevarlo hasta ahí. Después, con un movimiento rápido ya mil veces ensayado le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó con todo y ropa interior.

El corazón le dio un brinco mientras sentía como sus pantalones comenzaba a apretarle ahí en la parte de enfrente, donde su miembro empezaba a crecer para clavarse en el costado del estómago del rubio.

El cuervo insolente que tenía como novio no contaba con un trasero muy grande, pero tenía unas lindas piernas largas, pálidas y preciosas que fácilmente lo hacían enloquecer para volverse una bestia en celo. Su trasero era del mismo blanco cremoso que su piel, suave, sin una sola marca a pesar de todo lo que esos dos suaves pedazos de carne ya habían pasado a manos de Tetsurou.

—Van a ser dos por no haberme ido a saludar cuando llegue, cinco por haber hecho que me perdiera y diez por todas tus mentiras, ¿entendido? —pasó una mano por la nalga izquierda, acariciando su piel con cariño, como si quisiera prepararlo para lo que iba a venir.

Tsukishima gimoteó, sintiendo como su miembro ya estaba duro _sólo_ por eso.

—Y vas a contar conmigo ¿entendiste? —preguntó, sin embargo, no lo dejó responder.

Con brusquedad puso un dedo entre los suaves labios del rubio y Tsukishima supo al instante que debía hacer. Lo chupó con ganas, asegurándose de lubricarlo bien para evitar más dolor innecesario.

—¿Listo? —insistió Tetsurou cuando al mismo tiempo metía su dedo lubricado en la estrecha entrada de su novio—. Comienza a contar...

Ya no era necesario sostener a Kei contra su regazo, así que levantó la mano que no estaba en su interior y tomó impulso antes de estampar la palma contra la pálida mejilla de aquel trasero que enseguida se coloreó de rosa. Tsukishima arqueó la espalda, en parte por el dolor, pero también por el placer que eso le había causado. Resopló, algo sorprendido porque su novio de verdad le había pegado fuerte, el número se quedó atorado en su garganta.

—¡Ngh!

—Vamos Kei, si no cuentas, esto nunca va a acabar.

Con cuidado movió su dígito en aquella cálida entrada, buscando expandirlo. Escuchó el gemido que tanto estaba esperando y ni dos segundos después Tsukishima estaba gimiendo por lo fuerte del nuevo golpe que recibió.

—¡D-dos!

Kuroo asintió complacido, sacando su dedo del interior del menor para dirigir la mano a su boca y hacerlo que lubricara otros dos dígitos mientras le daba una tercera nalgada. Casi quiso que Tsukishima lo mordiera para poder prolongar el castigo, sin embargo el rubio se contuvo a la perfección y con todo y su boca ocupada se las arregló para murmur un:

—¡Tres!

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Kei, tal vez se sienta un poco menos si... ¿Dos dedos está bien pequeño? ¿Te, mmm, gusta?

—N- ¡ah! ¡Cuatro! —Otra nalgada— ¡Ci-cinco! —ésta sonó más fuerte— ¡Seis...! Kuroo-san —su nombre le sonó roto, con la voz quebrada de Kei y su respiración jadeante. El miembro de Kuroo palpitó dentro de su ropa.

Su lindo trasero ya estaba rosa de ambas nalgas, pero sonrió satisfecho por la seguridad de saber que podía dejarlo más coloreado aún. Sus siguientes cuatro nalgadas fueron un poco más suaves mientras penetraba a Tsukishika con tres dedos. El rubio gemía como si hubiera recibido el castigo más placentero del mundo y en parte Kuroo sabía que se lo estaba dando.

—Kuroo-san...

—Cuenta Moonshine, cuenta... ¿Recuerdas en qué número vamos princesa? Ya son catorce y tu entrada está succionado mis dedos con tanto ímpetu, ¿tanto así me necesitas?

Tsukishima quiso negarse, pero la quinceava nalgada hizo que dijera el número en un sollozo.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, dos más y sé que no volverás a decir mentiras ¿verdad, Kei?

—¡D-dieciséis! ¡N-no! Y-yo ya no... ¡Ah! ¡No puedo! —un suave lloriqueo escapó de sus labios y la última nalgada fue más como una suave caricia, que de todas formas dolió porque la piel de sus nalgas estaba roja y la sentía en carne viva.

—Aún no terminamos, Tsukki —gruñó el de semblante felino con la voz cargada de deseo al tiempo que sostenía a su novio por el cuello para hacerlo girar mientras arqueaba la espalda.

Le estampó un demandante beso sobre esos dulces labios más rojos que las fresas. Al parecer Kei había intentado contener inútilmente todos los gemidos que soltó mordiendo esos tiernos pedazos de carne con fuerza. Kuroo sonrió a mitad del beso, y enseguida su lengua y la de Kei se encontraron fuera de sus bocas.

Todo sonido fue opacado por las húmedas caricias que ambos se profesaban. Incluso la respiración de Tsukishima paró cuando Kuroo cerró los dedos alrededor de su cuello con más fuerza. Durante esos segundos los dedos en su entrada lo penetraron con violencia una y otra vez, rozando el punto que lo convertía en una gelatina humana con ímpetu, como si supiera dónde estaba exactamente.

La cara del rubio estaba roja, tenía los ojos llorosos y finalmente las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro. El martilleo de su corazón era todo lo que podía escuchar; de pronto vio blanco, el orgasmo lo había alcanzado y el oxígeno volvía a sus pulmones. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, sintiendo como todas sus terminaciones nerviosas liberaban esa embriagadora sensación.

Aquello era el más puro éxtasis. Toda su piel ardía de un dulce y adictivo placer. Su sensible miembro, ahora contra la mano que había estado penetrándolo con anterioridad, era la muestra de que había alcanzado el cielo en unos segundos pues, aunque todo su semen había ido a parar al regazo de Tetsurou ahí aún había blanquecinas gotas escurriendo de la punta.

—Wow Tsukki, eres una puta —murmuró el mayor con voz ronca al tiempo que ayudaba a Kei a quitarse la playera, luego lo recostó sobre la cama mientras él se paraba para enseñarle mejor a que se refería—. Te corriste cuando deberías de haber estado suplicando por tu vida —bromeó—, y manchaste mi ropa.

Ambos sabían que Kuroo más que suprimir el oxígeno había estado evitando el flujo de sangre a la cabeza. Rara vez lo hacían, pero era el cumpleaños de Tsukishima, era una fecha especial y Kei estaba feliz de que hubiera pasado, aquel orgasmo aún lo tenía temblando de placer.

—Tú eres un animal lujurioso, Kuroo-san.

—Me lo recuerdas cada vez que puedes —se inclinó para besarle la frente antes de volver a mirarlo fijamente, intentando leer a profundidad esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba—. Aún no hemos terminado.

Tsukishima tembló, pero no de frío.

—No esperaba que lo hubiéramos hecho.

—Eres un pequeño insolente, Moonshine —le recriminó Kuroo al tiempo que sus dedos apretaban con fuerza el rozado pezón de su novio—, ¿dónde está mi lindo Kei que suplica porque lo folle una y otra vez? ¿Tengo que ir a buscarlo? ¿Tomarlo del cabello y meterle mi pene hasta la garganta?

Tsukishima se quejó por la fuerza con la que Tetsurou retorcía la sensible piel de su pecho, y aunque su miembro ya estaba semiflácido otra vez, sabía que en cualquier momento lo traicionaría mostrando lo excitado que estaba volviéndose a erguir. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmar su jadeante respiración, aunque aquello no duró mucho.

—Contéstame Tsukki —exigió el mayor con voz potente, tomándolo por el mentón con fuerza y obligándolo a mirarlo—. Tu boca aún no está ocupada así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es abrir tu preciosos labios rojos y contestarme ¿entendiste?

—Sí, Kuroo...

—¿Qué?

Una fuerte palmada en su costado izquierdo, a la altura de sus nalgas.

—¡Sí Kuroo-san!

—Bien hecho pequeño, porque esto aún no ha terminado.

Tsukishima lloriqueó al sentir esos suaves labios contra su piel, besando con cariño su cuello, succionando un poco de manera suave y cariñosa antes de proferirle una fuerte mordida que lo hizo gritar. Como reacción, sus brazos empujaron a Tetsurou con fuerza, logrando hacerlo retroceder.

—Oh, no acabas de hacer eso princesa...

Tsukishima ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un salvaje beso fue estampado contra sus labios mientras escuchaba como Kuroo se desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo bajaba de un solo movimiento.

Gimió al sentir como el duro miembro se rozaba contra el suyo con ímpetu. Su espalda se arqueó un poco en busca de más contacto, sin importar si la piel de su trasero protestaba de dolor. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se volvió a sentir igual de duro. Era un poco doloroso también, pero no iba a quejarse o sabía que Kuroo haría que tuviera erección tras erección tras erección hasta que rogara por piedad.

—Kuroo-san... ¡Ah~! N-no... no...

—¿No qué, Kei?

Tsukishima ni siquiera entendía qué era lo que sus labios balbuceaban, sólo sabía que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse exhausto y que el placer no hacía más que intensificarse.

Kuroo por otro lado no hacía más que ronronear complacido ante cada reacción del pálido y delgado cuerpo debajo de él. El miembro del rubio volvía a estar duro y la presión que su mano ejercía entre ambos falos era deliciosa.

—Abre las piernas.

El de Karasuno no dudó en obedecer lo más rápido que sus temblorosas extremidades se lo permitieron. El dedo del mayor no tardó en volverlo a penetrar para ver qué tan estrecho estaba. Sonrió satisfecho cuando sintió como el suave anillo de músculos se contraía contra su dígito y lo movió un poco antes de volver a retirarlo.

—Kuroo- ¡ah! Kuroo... —Tsukishima volvía a gemir su nombre como un mantra, como si fuera la única palabra que sabía.

—Shhh, Shhh. Te has portado bien pequeño, es hora de que recibas tu premio y regalo de cumpleaños. Haremos algo ¿sí? —sugirió al tiempo que posicionaba la punta de su pene en la urgida entrada de su novio—. Ya sabes cómo me gusta que uses tu sucia boquita para hablar, así que mientras más me digas que te gusta de lo que te estoy haciendo, más te la voy a mater —insertó la punta con cuidado, suprimiendo las ganas de encajársela de golpe, para hacer énfasis en sus palabras—. Comienza princesa.

Tsukishima ni siquiera lo cuestionó, caliente y excitado como estaba a esas alturas probablemente haría cualquier cosa con tal de ser follado hasta la inconsciencia.

—¡Ngh! Me gusta que es ¡ah! tan grande —Kuroo empujó un poco y sostuvo la cadera del rubio contra el colchón para que éste dejara de intentar empujarla hacia abajo en busca de más—, ¡y duro! ¡Es tan duro! ¡sí! —el gato lo penetró un poco más— muy largo~~ m-me vas a romper... —el chorreante pene de Tetsurou ya iba a la mitad y la cordura de Kei comenzaba a difuminarse.

—Eres una perra en celo Tsukki; me estás succionando tan delicioso, ¿tanto así me deseas Moonshine?

Los ojos del aludido estaban cerrados y sus labios fuertemente apretados, intentando mantener todos sus sonidos lejos de los oídos del mayor, pero Kuroo no lo iba a permitir que aquello sucediera.

Terminó de penetrarlo de un empujón al tiempo que lo obligaba a mirarlo poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

—Mírame Tsukki, sabes que debes mirarme con esos preciosos ojos tuyos cuando te la estoy metiendo tan profundo que no puedes ni hablar. Sólo por eso no podrás correrte ahora.

Las penetraciones que el de orbes dorados recibía comenzaron con un ritmo lento y profundo, le sacaban un suspiro de placer que no podía suprimir. Pronto el ritmo cambió a uno más rápido, brusco y demencial. Su entrada ardía cada vez que los bordes del glande de Kuroo entraban y salían, pero era una sensación exquisita por la cual sus piernas temblaban como las de un venado recién nacido.

No había despegado sus ojos de los del mayor, sabiendo que si lo hacía las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas. No poder correrse una vez ya era malo, pero dos...

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior dejándolo aún más rojo si es que era posible, todos sus esfuerzos se iban en aparentar que no estaba por venirse, que la forma en que Kuroo lo penetraba no era el puto paraíso. Estaba tan cerca, la familiar corriente de placer que le recorrería el cuerpo entero estaba por liberarse, todo en él estaba deseoso por alcanzar el orgasmo y manchar la cara de su novio con su semen si tenía suerte, en un claro reto de "no pudiste detenerme".

Sin embargo, segundos antes de que su semilla comenzara a ser expulsada de su miembro al ritmo del tan deseable orgasmo, las penetraciones se detuvieron de forma abrupta, Kuroo salió de su interior con un audible "plop" proveniente de su entrada y las fuertes manos que antes habían estado en su cadera para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras recibía con gusto aquel duro falo ahora habían ido a parar a otro lugar de su anatomía que se suponía debía ser más placentero pero que al contrario, ahora lo torturaba; una estaba en la base apretando con fuerza y la otra en la punta, tapando cualquier posible salida para su liberación.

—¡No! ¡No, Kuroo! —gimoteó con fuerza, sintiendo como los ojos se le humedecían cuando el orgasmo se le escapó.

—¡Awww pequeño! ¿De verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta que estabas por correrte? —se inclinó para besarle la frente al tiempo que soltaba una ligera risotada—. Pero si eres tan obvio Moonshine. Soltaste tu labio inferior listo para gemir mi nombre, una de tus manos elevándose para enredarse en mi cabello y jalarlo como siempre haces, tu abdomen totalmente tenso subiendo y bajando con agitación, y tu miembro, tan deliciosamente rosa y perfecto pulsando, listo para expulsar tu delicioso néctar... No podía permitirlo, Tsukki, sobre todo porque eres un niño malo que no pidió permiso.

Tsukishima echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sollozó de frustración. Estaba por responderle algo como "vete al infierno gato fornicador", cuando sintió el movimiento del cuerpo ajeno sobre él. Al parecer Tetsurou se estaba alejando y Kei pensó que era porque iba a voltearlo para hacerlo, literalmente, morder la almohada. Aflojó el cuerpo para facilitarle la acción y soltó un fuerte jadeo cuando sintió esa cálida y experta boca alrededor de su miembro. No se lo esperaba, pero esa no era razón para rechazar la mamada.

Levantó la cadera con fuerza para embestir la boca de Kuroo, quien sólo pudo darle una mirada furiosa al tiempo que lo levantaba un poco para atezarle una nalgada en el lado izquierdo de su trasero. El golpe definitivamente le dolió pero había valido completamente la pena.

A pesar de todo, el miembro de Tsukishima en ningún momento abandonó la deseosa boca del de Nekoma, quien siguió lamiéndolo y chupándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Volvió a usar sus dedos para penetrar con cariño a Kei, tanteando en su interior hasta que encontró el punto que lo hizo gritar y arquear su espalda con tal fuerza que pensó que ahora si se iba romper.

Kei sabía que su castigo había terminado y que si quería correrse sin consecuencias entonces tendría que hacer lo que más tiempo le había costado aprender.

Rebuscó en todo su ser la cordura y lucidez necesaria para que esas palabras salieran por su boca mientras sentía como Kuroo se la chupaba con ahínco.

—Kuro- ¡Ngh! Kuroo-san... ¿Puedo... puedo correrme por favor? (2)

Un victorioso ronroneo salió del pecho del mayor y sólo entonces sacó el rosado pene de su boca para contestar.

—Me ofendería sino lo hicieras, Kei.

Segundos después un avasallador orgasmo recorrió a Tsukishima de la cabeza a los pies, haciéndolo arquear la espalda, tensar el vientre, enredar ambas manos en los negros cabellos de su novio mientras gemía un alto y roto:

—¡Tetsurou! ¡Sí!

Kuroo no se tragó la calienta y salada semilla que ahora tenía en su boca, la saboreó: sí. Pero en lugar de pasársela, se acercó a Kei con una mirada felina y traviesa en los ojos.

El menor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de pronto el duro y largo miembro de su novio lo estaba penetrando una vez más, haciéndolo abrir la boca en un grito de éxtasis entremezclado con dolor. Fue ahí cuando Kuroo lo besó de forma violenta, casi salvaje; abriendo bien sus labios y pasándole todo su semen de boca a boca.

Tsukishima abrió los ojos alarmado, dándose cuenta de la cosa tan _asquerosa_ que Kuroo lo estaba haciendo tragar. Sollozó a mitad del beso y tragó al menos la mitad de aquel viscoso y salado líquido al tiempo que Tetsurou volvía a penetrarlo con un ritmo fuerte y demencial.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, estaba exhausto y sentía sus saladas lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas. Debería sentirse humillado, denigrado y asqueado por todo aquello, pero por más que lo intentaba ninguno de esos sentimientos lograba atormentarlo.

Todo lo contrario, la confianza que había entre el excapitán de Nekoma y él le fascinaba, el hecho de que Kuroo siempre cuidaba los límites con los que jugaba era algo tan tierno a su punto de vista.

En ningún momento de la larga relación que llevaban él se había visto en la necesidad de usar la palabra "Firefly" (3) para detener todo aquello. Y dudaba que alguna vez la necesitara.

Kuroo lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás conforme la entrada de Tsukishima lo succionaba y su interior lo estrechaba. Aquello era placer divino. Sublime, delicioso, exquisito, embriagador, adictivo y demás adjetivos para describir la mejor sensación en el mundo. Sabía que el rubio estaba en su límite; dos orgasmos y seguía siendo penetrado por su "animal en celo", que era como Kei cariñosamente lo llamaba.

Verlo tragándose su propia semilla le hizo hervir la sangre de deseo, anhelando hacer un desastre más grande de él, si es que se podía.

Con su miembro entrando y saliendo del cálido y estrecho interior de su novio no le tomó mucho tiempo alcanzar el deseado clímax.

—¡Maldicion Kei! ¡Te amo! —bramó antes de inclinarse lo suficiente para besarlo al tiempo que descargaba todo su semen en él.

Kei volvió a sollozar por el placer de ese cálido líquido en su interior. Rompió el beso y se aferró a Kuroo con los últimos vestigios de fuerza que su cuerpo poseía para luego con voz suave susurrarle:

—Te amo.

En seguida se dejó caer sobre el colchón, dejándose ir hacia la inconsciencia.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, cada extremidad, cada músculo, por eso se quejó audiblemente al darse la vuelta. Abrió los ojos, totalmente exhausto y con ganas de volver a dormir.

— Despertaste Moonshine.

—Sabes que no puedo dormir con luz —se quejó de mala gana—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste, Kei; me asusté un poco la verdad. Ya te revisé, no estás desgarrado ni nada, pero nunca lo habíamos hecho hasta que te desmayaras ¿tan bueno fue?

Tsukishima fingió pensarlo un segundo mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Kuroo y se recargaba en él, aún con la vista borrosa por haber despertado.

—No.

—¿Mientes?

—No, no miento. No fue bueno —levantó una mano para silenciar el quejido que Tetsurou estaba a punto de soltar—. Fue perfecto, increíble. Fue más que bueno. Gracias.

Kuroo sonrió y tomó la mano que el rubio había levantado para depositar un beso en el dorso.

—No fue nada, te merecías todo lo que querías por tu cumpleaños. Ahora duerme pequeño —le susurró suavemente antes de estirarse para apagar la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche—. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Con cuidado lo abrazó, sobándole suavemente la espalda, pasando con cuidado por sus nalgas, sobre las que ya había puesto una pomada para que sanaran más rápido. Tal vez Kei se había desmayado, pero él nunca dejaría de cuidarlo y sanarlo; el aftercare era importante sí o sí.

Tsukishima se abrazó a él ya más dormido que despierto y Kuroo finalmente cerró los ojos, completamente listo para caer en los brazos de Morfeo junto al hombre que amaba más que nada en el mundo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 **Extra: el regalo de Akiteru fueron unos audífonos Beats (?)**

...•••...

(1) No conozco otra definición a ese movimiento. Es cuando (normalmente) un acomodador en vez de elevar el balón para un remate lo pasa a la otra cancha en dirección a un lugar que no está bien cubierto. Como Kageyama hace contra Aoba, así. Toda mi vida lo he conocido como: «Se los comió», «ten cuidado porque X persona come mucho». Es súper raro escribirlo, pero bueno, espero que se haya entendido. ¡Los libreros elevan a falta de un armador! Por eso Noya ggg xD

(2) Amodio como suena esto. En inglés y en mi cabeza sonaba mil veces mejor, pero meh~

(3) Sí, Firefly= Luciérnaga, es la palabra de seguridad x3

 _Escribí esto de rápido, pero la verdadera heroína aquí es Zakky por haberlo corregido en un santiamén. Yo le dije que si no alcanzaba a betearlo estaba bien, era mi culpa por la poca anticipación con la que yo se lo mandé, pero es tan genial que aquí esta, revisado y todo._

 _Aun no me explico cómo escribí todo esto en un tiempo que me pareció tan corto y con mis exámenes encima, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar._

 _Gracias por haberlo leído y sigamos echando la casa por la ventana para festejar a nuestro amado Tsukishima. Si te gusto ojala te animes a decirmelo, si no… también._

 _No soy buena con los lemmon, lo admito XD pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer además de seguir intentando?_

 _Pd: El titulo de fanfic significa "El cumpleaños de la Luna" ¿Latín o élfico? ¡Adivinen!_

 _By: LaLa~_


End file.
